1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiment relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image sensor module and an electronic apparatus including the 3D image sensor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depth information associated with a distance between a sensor module for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image and a subject may be calculated by a method of measuring time of flight (TOF) of light. Using the method of measuring TOF, the depth information may be calculated by modulating light reflected from a subject.